Plan and Escape
by Katellien
Summary: The Mad Doctor had a plan and it involved Prescott. A plan that will endanger life in Wasteland. Prescott went on with the plan but then he noticed his mistake, now he will need to escape from the Mad Doctor's clutches before he silences him forever. Alternate ending to episode 2 and Prescott's perspective, read and find out more. 4TH CHAPTER NOW POSTED!
1. Hello

**Since I played the Epic Mickey series I became such a fan of Mickey Mouse and all that exist that I kinda got an obsession. Any way since I bought and played Epic Mickey 2 I saw Prescott the gremlin also from the first game who I saved and who also helped me to get to Mickeyjunk Mountain, but then he turned into a sarcastic, bitter, and grumpy gremlin O.O was all I could say. Wow! Prescott ! Was has gotten into you?! He was so innocent and just a normal Gremlin. But yeah my feelings. So, I became in love with him and he became my favorite Gremlin of all time he is so different from the others in the second game that made me love him.**

**So, one day I was like, Hey I should write a fanfic centered on Prescott. since they're not as many stories of him. So I grabbed my notebook and began planning.**

**The story is called Plan and Escape. So, it is in first person, Prescott's perspective, and the story is mostly going in dept of what Prescott was thinking, planning, and doing when he was helping the Mad Doctor in Epic Mickey 2 since we saw him but really never knew exactly what he was doing behind the scenes. But there is a twist, I am writing an alternative ending to episode 2 of the game. Instead of the Mad Doctor mind controlling Prescott at the end, I will write his escape from the Doctor's grasp like in the title, but something happens but I'm not telling it's you who has to find out. It might or might not fit with the game but I am hoping it does.**

**Anyway, here I go and wish me luck on the story.**

_**Prescott and the Gremlins all belong to Disney**_


	2. My name is Prescott

**Here we go guys time to start this story, wish me luck and review.**

The Mad Doctor had a plan, a plan that I thought will not cause danger to anyone in Wasteland but I was wrong. His sinister mind had an evil and devious plan that will cause a huge disaster to our home. But, in order for his plan to work he need someone, a smart, good with machines, and gullible person and that is when I came into the picture. He has seen me throughout the years, my personality and my way of being and then he knew I was perfect.

My name is Prescott, I am one of the many Gremlins that live in Wasteland, innocent and kinda nice too but all of that changed. I never wanted this to happen but my evil self invaded my body, jealousy and revenge came into me and I couldn't control it. Today, I am going to talk about how all of this happened, why I betrayed my friends and almost hurted them too and how I putted myself in grave danger.

This is my Plan and Escape.

**Well there is the introduction yay, yeah it's short but I wanted to introduce the story but anyway did you guys like it? There is more to come so stay tuned.**


	3. Just a normal day

**Time to start the actually story everyone. So yeah I am pretty excited for this due to the reason that there are not a lot of Prescott stories out there, so lets add this one to the list. I have this chapter planned out and some of chapter 2, I like to plan stuff before I write. **

**Don't expect me to update like everyday or something like that, school can take up a lot of my time but with Spring Break approaching and me getting a laptop soon yay I'll be able to add more to this story. **

**Okay I'm going to shut up now, but one last thing. I don't have the best grammar or the largest vocabulary, it is my weakest of all so if you help me out guys it will help me a lot, instead of being like "oh you wrote it wrong" or "what kind of writing is that?" don't do that it hurts instead help me out okay.**

**Okay before I talk more. So a further ado here is the next chapter of _Plan and Escape_.**

It was a sunny and beautiful day in the Gremlin Village, which was an uplifting sight since the Blot attack. Dark clouds for almost a month kept everybody in the grumpiest and saddest mood there is. But now that it was gone thanks to Mickey Mouse a hero here, everybody could continue their life in Wasteland.

A month has passed since the defeat of the Blot and all the Gremlins had one or two jobs to do, fix and build. The Blot left huge disasters and destroyed a huge amount of the attractions in Wasteland, and it was up to us to make it look as good as new. So to sum it up we were all very busy on our duties. Gus had to go and help some of the injured victims in the hospital, and being his gentle and kind self he accepted the offer. Both Jamface and Markus went to Venturland to help with the repairs. While I went to Ostown to fix a leakage from the pumps by the Oswald fountain, and I am happy that I'm going by myself.

I don't mind fixing things, it's what Gremlins do. At least it's one of the ways for me to show what I was capable of, and that I was actually talented. But sadly some of the Gremlins don't see that in me.

With my tools in hand, I make my way to Ostown and fix the leak before it gets to big. On my way I see Gremlin Sparks fixing the damaged of a house that seemed to be Copernicus's home.

"Hi Prescott!" Sparks yells and waves at me from the distance.

"Hi Sparks." I reply back but not a loudly as Sparks.

"Where are you heading to?" Sparks asks me as he flies to my location.

"I'm going to Ostown to fix a leakage from one of the pipes by the Oswald fountain and getting the fountain to work again so it flows with paint." I say.

"Are you sure you can do that? I mean fixing the pipe is easy but getting the fountain running again without thinner, are you sure you don't want help." Sparks asks with a worried expression in his face.

"Ugh! Do people have to keep telling me this?! I can do it by myself Sparks." I tell him a little annoyed by the constant replies.

"Chill out my friend! And it was just a suggestion anyway. Well go ahead I have to get back to fixing, Copernicus want his house repaired asap. Good luck."

I just roll my eyes and wave bye.

As I was about to leave I hear my name called by a familiar voice. I turn my head with a grumpy expression, 'people need to stop interrupting me' I thought. But when my eyes adjust I see who it is, it is Gus the leader of all the gremlins.

"Prescott, I need to talk to you, Jamface, and Markus meet me at my house quickly." He says with his British accent.

"I was going somewhere Gus." I explain sarcastically.

"I know, but this is important but don't worry I sent Habel to do the fixes on those pumps." Gus quickly explains, "Just wait at my house, while I go get the others."

And then he disappears.

"Okay then." Was all I can say.

I fly up to Gus's house and wait for what I think was 15 minutes. Then in a blink of an eye they appear, and Markus seemed to teleport way to close to me.

"Markus watch where your teleporting." I tell him as I back away.

"Sorry about that Prescott. This is why I hate teleporting, I never get my location right." Markus argues to himself.

"You just need practice, at least you actually teleported here and not into other location like that one time." Gus adds.

"Do you have to remind me." Markus says as he hides his face in embarrassment.

I give a smile giggle as I remember that time. It was just a normal day in the Gremlin Village and Markus, me and Gus were making repairs on the Clocktower. We were pretty young, we were in the middle of a widget and a grown gremlin. Gus brought us to the Clocktower to teach us some basic engineering concepts. And once we were done for the day, we teleported back home. But with Markus having some teleporting problems, instead of ending up back home he found himself in I'm guessing Tomorrowland where he was captured too. But thanks to Mickey he was freed.

"Okay everybody lets get inside, I have important information to inform all of you."

We walk inside his warm and comfortable house. The walls were painted orange and the building wasn't to big or to small, well in our opinion we were gremlins after all. Gus directs us to his kitchen where I see a table filled with tons of blueprints. He orders us to sit down and we do as we are told. I give a glance to Jamface, who just looks at me in a grumpy manner, I mimic the same expression.

Me and Jamface ever since we were little widgets never actually gotten along. We were more like rivals than cousins. We always formed competition to test our skills and who was the best engineer. Of course, he always got the glory and Gus's attention was always driven to Jamface. How it made me mad, this is why today my feelings to Jamface was always anger.

I sit down next to Markus and Gus, at least they are better than Jamface. I prepare myself to whatever thing Gus is going to tell us.

"I gathered you here today to talk about an idea I've been having." Gus begins, "When the Blot was destroyed, the projectors have been very unstable lately. Sending characters to different destinations, the projectors breaking down, and creating glitches in some points. Due to this circumstances I decided to create a plan to upgrade the projectors to make traveling easy and danger free."

"What do you want us for then." Markus asks in a confused manner.

"Because I know I can't do it alone, I need ideas from different gremlins." Gus replies.

'Helping? Really, I'm an independent gremlin I don't 'help' and especially with others' I argue inside me.

"And who ever gives me the best idea, will be able to work with the projectors" Gus concludes.

My eyes widen with the offer. Who ever gives Gus the best idea will work with the projectors, that is something I want. I look over at my two cousins, Markus grins a smile while Jamface creates a I'm-going-to-win expression that is directed at me. Ugh! He always thinks he is so superior, but he'll see.

Ideas start flooding my head and new ones come and the useless ones go. In less than a second, I come up of a magnificent idea that I am sure will not be rejected this time.

"Any ideas?" Gus asks us.

Before I could speak, Markus quickly interrupts me, "I have an idea, I was thinking of maybe adding a film reel choice device. With it, characters will be able to choose their mode of passage without having to worry about jumping into the wrong one. I can figure out the programming and the calculations but I know it is possible."

"Hm? Not bad Markus, any ideas you two have to add?" Gus asks to both me and Jamface.

Again, when I open my mouth to say a word I am interrupted by my own cousin.

"Well, I was thinking of renovating the projectors to make them newer and improve the view of them. It will allow them to stand up properly and probably even become foldable. With the right angle measurements I know this is possible too." Jamface explains in his usual French accent.

"Good idea, well than Prescott have anything to add before I make my choice." Gus states directly to me.

They all look at me as if waiting for me to bring out fireworks or something. Ignoring their stares I clear my throat and finally start speaking.

"All ideas a great, but instead of them having them travel through probably life threatening passages we could just send the character into the destination it will be way easier. It could also save lots of film, because no joke those film reels are rolling 24/7 and we loose about 3 each week." I pause but start talking again.

"It may seem impossible but trust me, I know with the right calculations I can achieve it and..." But I couldn't say no more, Gus takes place in my speaking.

"Prescott, your idea is very broad and superb but I have to say that, that is physically impossible." Gus says in a serious tone.

Was I actually going through this again? Being regretted?

"No, not for me I know I can do it. I have done many seemingly fixes impossible in the past and I am sure I can do this upgrade." I defend my self.

Markus and Jamface both start laughing, I look at them and my feelings start to turn dark and my anger slowly starts to build up as I keep hearing their laughter every second.

"You? Changing the settings of the projectors, I don't know what world you are in Prescott but this is reality and your idea is well trop difficile." Jamface says with some giggles in between.

"Okay stop it you two." Gus suggest, "Prescott, I understand you love to work with the projectors but unfortunately your idea will need to be stored until further notice."

I didn't like this at all, it was a repetitive event. I express my ideas but they were never listened or actually taken seriously. I bet Gus didn't even take the time to think it over, he just concluded that it was way to difficult and left aside.

"I'm sorry Prescott but I'm going with Markus's and Jamface's plans, it seems that their ideas will definitely work." Gus explains, "And as for you two, I want both of you to work on the blueprints and show them to me asap."

Markus and Jamface nod and they walk out of the kitchen and leave the house as the front door closes.

I stay seated in the chair as I roll my eyes at him. Gus walks to a kitchen drawer and takes out a pair of keys and hands them to me. They were golden and had the figure of Oswald on the top.

"What're this for?" I ask as I look at the keys trying to find an explanation myself.

"I want you to reopen the gag factory. Many characters are complaining about it being out of business so I decided to bring it back, and I am sure you will be capable of creating some great gags there and keep it running."

Is that all Gus had to offer after completely trashing my ideas? Open a stupid factory and keep it running.

"I am sure you will like it and your invention you make there would definitely be loved by all the toons." Gus concluded.

"Sure, I would be 'happy' to open the gag factory." I say with sarcasm.

"Great." Gus says ignoring my obvious sarcasm, "Well, there's the keys. I have to go and work on some repairs."

Gus pats me in the back that kinds makes me uncomfortable and then waves me goodbye.

"This is the last time my ideas will ever be wasted. Someday I'll create the most magnificent creation and everybody will remember the name 'Prescott'" I tell myself, and I leave the house.

With my keys in my hands and a sigh I elevate myself upward and begin to fly to Ostown.

**Meanwhile...**

"Interesting fellow we have." The Mad Doctor says as he secretly examines me.

The evil and greedy Mad Doctor was hiding in between some bushes, out of sights way. He has been observing me for quiet some time, watching my every move. He even got the chance to listen to our conversation in Gus's house.

And idea started forming inside his head, and he knew that I would be a good help for whatever plan he was creating.

"He would be perfect for my plans, he would never see it coming. I will trick him into doing what I desire."

And with no time to waste he jumps into the projector that leads to no other than Ostown.

**Second chapter done. I think it came out pretty well, I am pretty satisfied not the best but okay you know. Well I am gonna get to work on chapter 3 and I have all planned out. So comment and reviews and I will see you next time. **


	4. The Mad Doctor's Offer

**I'm back, and ready to start the next chapter. I'm so happy now I got my laptop! so excited it's a macbook pro and it is amazing, now I will be able to write more especially in school :) Thanks to all the reviews so far, you guys are the best it makes me want to keep on going, and now I present you this next chapter and hope you all enjoy it.**

I arrive at Ostown, and the beautiful town I once remember was not the same town as before. Ever since the blot attack, a lot of the paint has been removed from some of the buildings. Many pipes have been damaged, creating streams and fountains of thinner. The once beautiful and harmless river was now replaced with sizzling and burning thinner. To be honest, it was a devastating view. Seeing a world that was made for all forgotten toons, now destroyed. But thanks to a month of repairs, the town was slowly regaining it's image.

As I hover to the gag factory I see many toons, for example Clarabelle watering her flower garden, and Ortensia trying to keep up with her baby rabbits. I also see animatronic Goofy helping a gremlin with the carrying of some boxes filled with gadgets. Same with lots of Gremlins making repairs on houses and many more. As my eyes scan the area, I see Habel working on the leak that I was assigned to do.

'I would rather work on the leak than have to reopen this stupid factory.' I mumble to myself.

As I get the keys to open the factory, a question pops into my mind.

'Did Gus give my job to Habel because he thought that I would be unable to fix it myself?' I ask myself with curiosity.

This idea of Gus not appreciating me was starting to get in my nerves. Not only does Gus not accept my ideas but the rest of the other gremlins too.

'Don't let your anger get the best of you Prescott.' I tell myself, as I shake any bitter thoughts out of my head.

* * *

I look up at the hanging where I was once captured and locked in a safe, dangling in mid air, but thanks to Mickey I was rescued. I really didn't know who that mouse was, but now I understand his title and his heroism. That mouse did wonderful things here. He saved all of us, befriended Oswald, and defeated the Blot. Who knows what he is doing right now, probably in his world being the cartoon that everybody loves and cherishes.

* * *

Once I hear the lock click, I open the door and enter the once abandoned factory.

Nothing much has changed since the first time I came here, but what is new is the increased numbers of boxes and broken down material. Due to this observation, I conclude that this factory was used as a storage place all this years.

After a minute of standing inside the building, my feelings plummet down once I feel the new environment that spreads through out the factory.

Most of my bad memories have been stored here. All my failures, tear, and frustration all in this one building. There is a reason why I hate to work here, it's not because I dislike it but because it contains everything that I wish to forget. For example...

* * *

**Flashback**

It was a just a normal day in Wasteland or Fantasyland the name that was giving right before the Thinner Disaster. I was working in the gag factory as always producing new toys and gags for the Wastelanders. One day, my effort of getting my work done became surprisingly low, and I decided to put what ever thing I was working on for tomorrow. Instead I went to my work place and continued working on my new invention, a plan that could produce a portal from Wasteland to the cartoon world. But, later Gus came in to see my work and noticed that I haven't done a single repair or created a single toy. Gus was furious that I was wasting my time while the other Gremlins did their chores.

Gus started talking to me and as I was listening to his rambling, Gus saw a mysterious blue role of paper in my hand. I slowly started moving my hand, that was clutching to the role of paper behind my back noticing that this was a bad time to show Gus the idea I had in mind. But before I could even move a joint, Gus snatches the blueprint out of my hand and examined it.

"This is what you were doing all day?!" Gus snaps at me.

"I was going to show you but..." I began but got interrupted by Gus.

"Prescott, you need to understand that there are times for fun, but there are times when we need sacrifices our time. And I am very disappointed of you that you still don't understand that. I am sorry for this, but as your punishment I'll have to do this."

I waited anxiously to hear whatever punishment Gus had in mind. But instead of opening his mouth, he brought my blueprint forward in order for me to see. He grabbed each side of the paper with one hand and then sigh deeply. I thought he was going to give it back to me, but that hope soon went downhill.

He ripped my blueprint in half, later in thirds, fourths and so on until it was nothing but tiny pieces of papers. I watched it happen, and the only thing I could do was scream for him to stop,

"Gus no! Please it's my price possession, and your ruining it!" I screamed in despair but Gus, with a guilty expression, kept ripping my blueprint that took me forever to complete. My heart was broken, my idea ripped apart and forgotten like us. My plan could have changed our lives forever, but Gus ruined it all.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

I pull my goggles up to stop my watering eyes.

'Be strong, that's all from the past' I whisper to myself.

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door, I try to think of happy thoughts and wipe away my tears. I pull down my goggles and act as my normal self, I open the door to see who it was.

At first I thought it was one of the gremlins but actually it was no other that Oswald himself, the leader of Wasteland. Good, cause if it was one of the gremlins I would have just told them to leave me alone and I would have shut the door right on their face.

"I knew you would be here." Oswald says in a happy tone, "I was going to ask Gus where you were but then I figured out the only place where you will actually be."

A curious expression takes form in my face, why was he here? Did he need me for anything?

Oswald notices my confusion and begins to talk again, "Oh yeah, you are wondering why I'm here, well that's simple. You are familiar with Abe right?"

"Yes?" I ask quizzically, "I built it, how would I forget something that I made myself."

"I was just wondering, but anyway I was visiting the Train Tunnels to check on Abe to make sure nothing happened to him since the Disaster. He's fine, but he told me that some of the dioramas in there have been damaged due to the Thinner. I could repair it myself, but I'm not good with tools so Abe told me to bring you over."

Oswald pauses but starts talking again,

"And that's why I'm here to give you this offer. So what do you say would you mind fixing the diorama for me, and I will tell Gus of your whereabouts." Oswald explains.

"Sure, why not, it's better than being here." I say.

"Excellent, thanks Prescott. The way is open, but don't take too long I don't want the dioramas to get even worse then how they are right now." Oswald ends as he heads for the exit.

He closes the door behind him leaving me alone. I go to my work area to find my tools, but as I was searching the room, I couldn't find my toolbox anywhere. I started to get a little suspicious and a bit worried. I lost something once, I can't loose something again, even if it is a simple toolbox.

"Looking for this." A voice out of nowhere speaks.

I jump and quickly turn around to find the location of the sound. At the door of my work place I see a tall figure in a long white lab robe, with gray long rubber gloves, and an over sized beard and a mustache pointing up. Noticing his appearance, I knew who this toon was. A toon who I wish to never look upon ever again.

"Mad doctor?" I ask as I squint my eyes to have a better look at the 'visitor'.

"In the flash." He replies as he steps forward into my workshop.

"You are not allowed to be here! And what were you thinking of bragging in without my approval." I say angrily, I look at his hand that had my toolbox tight in his grip. "Give me back my toolbox!" I state sharply.

"Oh you want this?" He says as he looks at the box, "I would be happy to give it back to you, if you do me a favor."

"No way, you threatened Wasteland enough for a day. And why in the world would you think I would help you." I say.

The Mad Doctor smirks and evil grin, he had something in mind even if I disapproved his offer.

"Prescott, have you seen yourself. Nobody in this town cares about your inventions, they just have you here as a puppet to the job nobody wants to do. But I, I see your inventions as the new tomorrow. They are vey well constructed and just absolutely brilliant and that's why I came to you." The Mad Doctor says.

I still had a bad feeling about this, well yes nobody actually cared about my ideas. But then something came into mind.

"Wait a second, how do you know my ideas were never accepted?" I ask, "Have you've been watching me!?" I sigh angrily.

"It's the only way I could have learned more about you, and noticing how brilliant your ideas are they could actually become something big." The Mad Doctor quickly stated noticing my rising temper.

"Is this a trick of yours?" I ask. It was weird seeing him so happy and in a good mood, has he changed somehow?

"No my friend, I'm just asking for your help. And with your skills, I will get what I want and you will get what you want." The Mad Doctor explains as he paces the area.

"What do you mean by 'me'? And what's your plan?" I explain noticing that something pessimistic was going to happen.

"I will give you some of credit due to your work. People will love you, you will be remembered, and nobody will ever look back at you." The words of the Mad Doctor represented everything I have ever asked for, and that is when I knew that if this was all true all my days of disapproval will be forever gone.

"What's the plan then?" I asked in a quiet tone. Knowing that I will not agree once I know what he is planning and what he wants.

A crescent shape took form on the Mad Doctor's face, noticing that he was smiling to my soon-to-be approval.

"I want to become a toon again. But as you can see that is not easy, once you are forgotten you are forgotten until the human world remembers you, and that is my plan. With my own show, I would be able to broadcast it into the cartoon world and will they forget me? Never. But, I can't do this by myself I need someone to build me the show and broadcast it outside Wasteland."

"So you want me to build you a show?" I ask.

"Yes exactly." He replies happily.

"But tell me Doctor, this is only for your own good. And as you can see, I don't like helping." I say questionably but in a straight manner noticing that my desire to go with the plan was going down.

"But, once I get out of Wasteland I will tell everybody about all the forgotten toons and then soon the human world would also remember all of you. And all of our hearts will start beating again."

This plan involved all of us to become members of the cartoon world? That would be something extraordinary. And me, being the one who helped with the discovery, who knows what glory I would receive.

A small smile takes form on my face and the word that I never thought I would ever say to anybody flew out of my mouth.

"I'll do it, I'll go with your plan." I say.

We both shake hands. Maybe the Doctor wasn't so bad after all. After all, he created this magnificent plan to leave Wasteland and go to the cartoon world.

If the idea becomes successful, then Gus's attention will be centered at me and for the first time ever I would produce something that Jamface or no other Gremlin has ever created.

But, knowing the consequences to this idea, the idea was kept between myself and the Mad Doctor until further notice, who knows who could steal our idea.

But, my decision of keeping it to myself was probably the worst decision I have ever made.

**Wow that took sometime. I hope it isn't to short :/ . And as I said, I don't have the biggest vocabulary and I had to do some research on some synonyms and all of those stuff. But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And tell me how it went and any revisions you have for me will be truly granted. So until next time, but for now have a day filled with wonders and adventures :) 3 **


End file.
